1. Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to a self-cooling fan assembly.
2. Background
Fans and specifically cooling fans, such as ceiling fans, comprise motors, and in some cases control units, that produce heat. This heat must be dissipated to ensure the proper and long-term function of the fan assembly. In particular, high volume low speed (HVLS) fans run at low speeds and utilize rather large motors that produce a considerable amount of heat. There is a need for a low cost and effective means to dissipate the heat produced by fan assemblies.